sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Brain
Mother Brain is a Supporting character in Sonic For Hire. She is the mother of Soniqua and is married to Sonic, her husband. Sonic For Hire She first appeared in the episode "Metroid" when she hired Sonic to be with her for the weekend, ending with Sonic and Mother Brain in bed. During the episode she continuously flirted with Sonic, calling him cute and shirtless. The two enjoyed themselves throughout the weekend (although Sonic was drunk half the time) In the end Mother Brain flirted with Sonic as he was about to leave, thinking they could "take another ride on the brain train" much to Sonic's linking who tries to make up an excuse that he's gay, which she doesn't buy claiming that Sonic "ate her brain last night like a frickin zombie!" Disappointed, Mother Brain asks Sonic to at least say goodbye to their kids before he leaves. Sonic's confused by this because the two had sex a few hours ago, only for Mother brain to say "What do you expect, I'm a mutant brain monster," and that she pops out kids like a gumball machine, thus Soniqua is born. In the episode "Tetris" Sonic brought Dr. Eggman, and Earthworm Jim to her home so they could give Jim back his suit only to discover that Sonic used it as a diaper for Soniqua. Mother Brain claimed they were out of tin foil. After Soniqua scared away Eggman and Earthworm Jim, and Sonic gloated at them for the victory, Mother Brain told Sonic that was late on the Child Support causing him to run away. Later she was mentioned by Sonic in "Donkey Kong Country", when he objected to have sex with Candy Kong, despite having sex with Mother Brain. In Season 3, the episode "Wrestlemania", when she came to pick up Soniqua to find her hungover. She then argues and fights with Princess Peach, Amy Rose, and Linda. Peach tries to fight mother brain, but is pushed onto Aamy, who then pushes peach right onto mother brain out of the arena, losing the fight. In Season 4, She later appeared in Sonic For Hire: Movie Magic where she did want to sleep with Tails but instead Tails wanted to sleep with Lara Croft. Mother Brain makes a small in the Season 4 finale, "The Red Carpet" sitting in the movie theater watching Two Bad Characters. She reappears in Season 5 "Mother Brain" where Sonic is sent to kill her according to General Pepper. He and Tails try to distract her saying Sonic wanted to have sex with her, however, Sonic couldn't do it so he tries to kill her, only to realize they failed to bring guns, so Sonic threw Tails in order to improvise, which also failed. Out of anger, Mother Brain sent her minions to kill Sonic, only for him to be saved by Soniqua killing the minions and destroying her mother's home. Sonic makes it up to Mother Brain by allowing her, her minions, and Soniqua to move into the great fox. They spent the remainder of this episode and the episode "Asteroids" watching TV, which Mother Brain seemed to like, eventually when Eggman and Jim have invited the space worm on board the Great Fox. Sonic tells Eggman, stuffing his face with wings, that even the worm doesn't even make as much of a mess as he does. The worm interjects to tell Sonic he has a name: Frank. The episode ends exactly like the previous episode, with General Pepper calling back, and flipping out about the presence of another alien on the ship. In "Destroy Venom", when Sonic is questioning who thought to give Frank such a small ship, Mother Brain says that she told Frank there was "room for a giant worm in her cockpit, but it was gonna cost him", much to the disgust of Sonic, interpreting it as another one of her revolting sexual escapades. Mother Brain clarifies by stating that she simply offered Frank her roofless ship for $5. Frank, being a giant space worm, had no concept of money, and thus took the small ship. After a short deliberation, Sonic deduces that the best course of action would be to completely abandon the mission, head to Espacios Tacos Locos for approximately 200 tacos, and tell General Pepper to go fuck himself, Everyone, Mother Brain & Soniqua immediately jumps on board wanting to go. Mother Brain's voice was heard in "Falco" when Fox McCloud entered the bathroom & he was horrified to see Mother Brain in the bathtub, her fate in the next episode "Space Chicken" is unknown after Sonic & Co. left the Great Fox. After a long absent, she makes a reappeared & small non-speaking cameo in the Season 7 episode "Kung Fu", she was a transformation of a woman named Sylvia. In "Lowbrow", When Sonic questions what there could possibly be to wrap up, Mike shows him. Using his computer to access a file marked "This Shit", Mike proceeds to drag and drop, Soniqua and Mother Brain on the table. Both mutants are happy to see Sonic, with Mother Brain having much to talk about... after another round of "noggin foggin'". Sonic is disgusted and clarifies to his creators that after 7 seasons of shit, this is how he will end up, and begs for it to stop. William asks Parker what he thinks about the set up they have going on. Mike theorizes that Sonic could settle down with Mother Brain and Soniqua, showing that he's grown and has become more mature since the first episode, making for a nice finale. Michael agrees as Parker mentions that the last episode could be all about Tails. Tails like where this is going, but asks not to be made a dick like he was in season 4 since it killed his cue rating. Sonic backs his friend up, mentioning that Tails being such a prick made him hate that season. Mother Brain interjects to have them send her to Spring Break, while Soniqua offers a thong contest. Everyone begins yelling over one another, prompting William to shut them up. After a whispered discussion, Parker tells Mother Brain and Soniqua that they're obviously better off without Sonic in their lives, and suggests finding a replacement dad or something. Michael interjects to mention how no one would possibly marry her, something to which Sonic agrees, Mother Brain & Soniqua run off. In Season 7 Finale "The Creator", Mother Brain and Soniqua's reality show, Grossy and the Freak, is the number one show on television. Mother Brain has married a pharmaceutical representative named Alan Patterson. They currently dwell on Mars. Mother Brain's only appearance in Season 8, Hedgehog For Hire, is in the episode "New Blood", Sonic has shown up at her house, impressed that Soniqua's vocabulary has grown to "Avocado Toast". They hit the road, but not before Sonic regretfully helps himself to a Kerosentini and sex. Appearances # "Metroid" (Debut) # "Tetris" # "Donkey Kong Country" (Mentioned Only) # "Wrestlemania" # "Movie Magic" # "The Red Carpet" (Cameo) # "Mother Brain" # "Asteroids" # "Destroy Venom" # "Falco" (Voice Heard) # "Kung Fu" # "Lowbrow" # "The Creator" # "New Blood" Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Main Characters Category:Major characters Category:Villains